


Really?

by commandershakarian



Series: Mass Effect one shots [7]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Drinking, Femshep mention, Friendship, Gen, The Normandy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 21:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3743725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commandershakarian/pseuds/commandershakarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from Tumblr: Thane x Vega- Oh Really?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Really?

“I- don’t understand.” Thane Krios said, lifting the glass in his hand and studying it. “Is this a human ritual?”

“I guess you could call it that.” James Vega replied with a grin. “Here. I’ll show you how it’s done.”

Thane watched, enraptured, as the muscular human dropped the shot of whiskey into the larger glass. Then he lifted the entire thing and chugged it. Thane grimaced at what he imagined was a horrible taste. He wasn’t one to drink, the last time he had was so long ago, but to see Vega drink a mix of two entirely different beverages was more than strange.

Vega let out the breath he’d been holding before smacking his lips together. “Delicious. Your turn, Krios.”

Thane lifted the larger of the two glasses and sniffed what was inside. He recoiled as a sickly sweet scent met his nostrils.

Vega laughed. “It’s not _that_ bad.”

Thane wasn’t convinced. “Really?” Placing the glass on the counter, the drell crossed his arms in front of his chest. “I think I’ll pass this time. I’m not sure Charlotte would be entirely pleased to find you’ve gotten an assassin intoxicated from whiskey and… whatever this other stuff is.”

“Red Bull.” Vega shrugged and leaned back in his chair. “It’s your call, but Lola wouldn’t probably care.”

“Lola wouldn’t care about what, Vega?”

The men glanced at the bar’s entrance where Charley Shepard stood, leaning against the doorway. She didn’t look happy.

James nervously ran a hand over his shaved head. “Nothing, Lola.”

Thane chuckled. He’d enjoyed himself after all.


End file.
